


Questions

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Questions, Silly, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds a list of questions on Harry's desk. Being bored, he decides to have some fun and answer them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> **Questions**  
>  **Harry/Draco [PG-13, 780 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** unbeta’d and written using song titles from [50 Lyric Titles As Writing Prompts](http://writerswrite.co.za/50-lyric-titles-as-writing-prompts).

Draco doesn’t bother to knock on the door when he enters Harry’s office. He’s too busy frowning and looking down at the piece of parchment as he asks, “Harry, Mother is inviting Teddy and us for a dinner next Sunday. Should I-“

He trails off when he doesn’t hear Harry’s usual groan at the mere mention of visiting Draco’s parents. The room is empty and judging from the trails of smoke coming from the fireplace, Harry has just recently left.

 _Well then_ , Draco thinks as he goes to sit down at Harry’s desk, _that’s that_. He’ll accept the invitation and if Harry asks, then Draco can honestly say he _had_ asked Harry. The desk is covered in notes, photographs, and quotes for a Quidditch World Cup article that Harry is writing for the _Quibbler_ and all Draco can find is a Muggle pen. He scowls and opens the desk drawer where luckily he finds a self-inking quill along with an opened envelope.

Curious, he lifts the flap and pulls out the piece of parchment which has a list of questions on it, with instructions to write down the first thing that comes to mind. It is one of the surveys Harry had sent out to various Quidditch players to use for the article. He smirks as he wonders what thought-provoking questions Harry would ask and the responses sent back, especially from the Beaters. He picks up the quill and begins to read.

**1\. "Who Are You?"**

_Draco Lucius Malfoy ( ~~Slytherin~~ Sex God, according a certain Harry Potter)_

Draco can only blame the magical pull of the quill as he begins to write. Although the answer is correct, it feels a little strange that the quill is indeed writing down everything he thinks. Draco would stop, but then again, he’ll burn this parchment before anyone ever sees it.

**2\. "Who Wants to Live Forever?"**

_The Dark Lord, but we all know how that turned out._

Why would Harry even ask this? Draco shakes his head, grateful that at least his answer won’t summon him to the Wizengamot anytime soon.

**3\. "Why Can't We Be Friends?"**

_I don’t even know you. Go bother a Hufflepuff. ~~Badgers don’t care.~~_

Draco starts to question the authenticity of these questions.

**4\. "Do You Love Me?"**

_No! Not even if you gave me an apple doused with Amortentia. And I love apples!_

He really does love apples, especially the green ones baked into an apple pie. It is one of his weaknesses.

He almost skips the next question, but he’s already thinking about it and he tries to avoid writing the truth, but fails miserably.

**5\. "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman?"**

_~~No~~ Pansy_

It is best if he left it at that. Dating Pansy was one of the biggest regrets on his part, even if he never told her. He was surprised that she was still one of his best friends given the disaster that was their relationship. However, she never let a chance for revenge go by every time they had their weekly dinner. He winces at all the hexes and curses sent his way.

**6\. "How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?"**

_Fuck if I know. ~~Ask Pansy~~_

The last question makes him pause, but he’s curious to know how he would express himself.

**7\. "Why Do Fools Fall in Love?"**

_I ask myself that every day. I don’t know the answer-how could I? I haven’t even told him that I love him. However, if I didn’t have Harry in my life, I wouldn’t be happy. I do know that for sure._

If the last part makes him a sap, then so be it. It’s the closest he’s come to admitting his feelings for Harry and it almost leaves a bitter taste in his mouth as he lifts his wand to _incendio_ the parchment. Yet his responses vanish, leaving behind a blank piece of parchment. Draco takes a few moments to wonder if he should worry about the disappearance before deciding that he’ll deny it to his grave if it ever came back. He quickly writes down a reply to his mother’s letter and leaves Harry’s office to send it off.

  
&&&

Harry’s in the middle of a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley when something warm appears in his pocket. Thankful for the distraction, he excuses himself before stepping outside and taking out the piece of parchment. His look of confusion slowly turns to one of surprise and delight as he reads his boyfriend’s answers to the suggested list of songs Hermione had written down to have at her wedding.

He’d have to remember to bring home an apple pie tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:
> 
> 1\. "Who Are You?" by The Who  
> 2\. "Who Wants to Live Forever?" by Queen  
> 3\. "Why Can't We Be Friends?" by War  
> 4\. "Do You Love Me?" by The Countours  
> 5\. "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" by Bryan Adams  
> 6\. "How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?" by BeeGees  
> 7\. "Why Do Fools Fall in Love?" by Diana Ross
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
